


My One

by Mingyou17



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotionally Constipated Minhyun, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmates, Unconventional Soulmate Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingyou17/pseuds/Mingyou17
Summary: '1' marks the spot where love lives.





	My One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #72

In the first few weeks after Wanna One had formed, Minhyun could not deny that he felt passionately jealous of any members that had already a strong bond between them. At first it had been directed to Daehwi and Woojin, and Daniel and Jisung since being from the same company, they clearly understood each other better than the other members could hope to. Minhyun had felt assured of that kind of bond since he, and everyone else for that matter, had been confident about Jonghyun debuting. Perhaps that’s why he was feeling lonelier than he ought to be. Although Minhyun knew that it was rather counter-productive to harbour grievances about his members before they had even properly debuted, he felt that his bitterness which he thought had stemmed from Jonghyun’s failure to re-debut was valid since the whole nation seemed to share his sentiment.

However, it only took a few more weeks before Minhyun began to feel irritated by the strong friendships that had already begun to develop: Daehwi and Jinyoung, Woojin and Jihoon and of course, the oh-so-popular fan-favourite ‘Ongniel’ is science’ Seongwoo and Daniel. It was with Seongwoo and Daniel that Minhyun’s bitterness seemed to concentrate. It wasn’t fair, most of the friendships formed in the ranking classes were fleeting and insubstantial, based on a mutual understanding of each other’s struggles in that period. It was pretty much unanimous that any friendships and bonding that was worth anything occurred in the team missions. And of course, Minhyun was as part of the Justice League of Sorry Sorry Team 2 as Seongwoo and Daniel were, so it just didn’t make sense to Minhyun how they were so much closer to each other than they were to him. Add to that that Seongwoo and he were the same age which was usually pretty much guaranteed a closer relationship than with anyone else, and they had been in Never together too. Yet, Minhyun spent the first few weeks of their time together as a team beginning to form closer bonds which were inevitably incomparable to the friendships he’d formed as a trainee at Pledis in his youth and nowhere near as strong as the other friendships around him which seemed to be progressing rapidly with anyone but him.

This attitude for the most part was not to survive much longer after it had initially begun. Without him knowing, Minhyun began adopting the younger members, wanting to shield them from the difficulties he’d experienced debuting at such a young age, and had begun leaning on the hyungs with Jisung as his leader and Sungwoon as the only other person who understood what it was like to re-debut. They were becoming a real family. It was only with Seongwoo and Daniel that Minhyun seemed to hit a speedhump. It always seemed like it was always Daniel _and_ Seongwoo and it was rare that Minhyun seemed to find them without each other in the dorm and he never wanted to intrude. That and he felt himself drawn to Daniel in a way that he had never experienced before and was too scared to figure out. Thus, Minhyun never really endeavoured to spend time with either one of them one on one in the early days of Wanna One, like he did with the other members for the sake of forming a harmonious team.

However, regardless of whether Minhyun actively sought members out to spend time with them, he would inventively spend more time with each one of them than the average person would with anyone. Minhyun learnt that he and Seongwoo surprisingly matched pretty well and that having been used to being around same-aged friends made being with Seongwoo feel like going home. Minhyun learnt that Daniel was like a big puppy who thought he was smaller than he was. Most of all, Minhyun learnt just how well Seongwoo and Daniel worked and played together. It was effortless and without any of the awkwardness that seemed to seep into Minhyun’s interactions half the time.

“When will they just confess to each other and get it over with?” Minhyun groaned to Sungwoon as they lounged in the waiting room, shortly after Seongwoo and Daniel exited the room, standing awfully close and laughing loudly, Minhyun might even say obnoxiously.

“What?” Sungwoon exclaimed, seemingly stifling laughter himself.

“Isn’t it obvious that they’re probably soulmates. Their chemistry… Even the fans see it.” Minhyun whined, acutely aware that he was pouting.

Of course, he knew he was being a bit ridiculous. Soulmates were a bit of an odd concept nowadays. Historically, Minhyun knew people were born with their soulmate marks and it was simply a quest to find them. Nowadays, things were a bit different, with marks only appearing when people confessed to another mutually. Of course, plenty of people loved one another without being soulmates, in fact most people did, and there was really no way to tell who were soulmates and who wasn’t just by looking at them. Their fans might well be able to spot one of the strongest and longest friendships in the group, but he doubted any were speculating that they were actually soulmates. But admitting that would undermine his pettiness.

“And why do you look so bitter about it?” Sungwoon replied, with a raised eyebrow and a clear suggestion of accusation.

“Bitter? I’m not bitter… I’m just frustrated at how they’re skirting round it.” Minhyun replied, hating that he knew his tone sounded fake and that he was blinking too much, and hating even more that Sungwoon and he had gotten close enough for the older man to know that they were tell-tale signs that Minhyun was lying.

“Sure, Minhyunie.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying, but you’re wrong.” Minhyun glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m just saying, really think about. What’s really got you worked up?” Sungwoon asked, raising his hands in surrender before exiting the room and leaving Minhyun alone with his thoughts and a growing feeling of panic.

 

That should be me. After about of week of hectic schedules, Sungwoon’s question managed to stick around in Minhyun’s head and it wasn’t until he lay awake in bed at 4am that the thought hit him. He wasn’t annoyed because he just wanted Daniel and Seongwoo to resolve whatever tension Minhyun had imagined – he wanted to be part of it. More specifically, he wanted what Seongwoo seemed to have. And it was infuriating and it was wrong and it could ruin everything.

Minhyun admitted his realisation to Sungwoon immediately as he woke the older man up the next day, which was received with a groan, slow blinking and around 3 minutes later, a sarcastic round of applause for realising the blatantly obvious. Minhyun wasn’t even sure how Sungwoon was capable of such attitude so early in the morning but it wasn’t exactly appreciated. Minhyun himself wasn’t sure how long he’d felt that way about Daniel, if he’d always found his eye drawn to him, wanting to observe his every endearing movement, and once again Sungwoon’s response of ‘since the dawn of time’ wasn’t particularly enlightening.

It took Minhyun another few days to realise that he was taking his irritation out on Seongwoo, who remained blissfully oblivious to the subtle glares that Minhyun sent his way. However, that didn’t mean Daniel didn’t notice. And of course, since the pair were pretty much joined at the hip, Minhyun began to wonder if Daniel thought that they were being directed at him, somehow missing all the heart-eyes shot towards him and only noticing the glares. It certainly would appear that way, since Daniel padded up to him late one evening asking if he’d done anything wrong whilst clinging onto Minhyun’s arm. Minhyun could feel the blood starting to rush to ears and his heartrate speeding up – being this close to Daniel was not good for his sanity or his health.

“It’s not you, puppy.” Minhyun said, summoning a tight-lipped smile and trying to prise his arm out of Daniel’s grasp.

“Then what is it?” Daniel whined, only latching on harder, using his superior strength to his advantage.

“Why don’t you go back to your room? Seongwoo will be wondering where you are.” Minhyun turned to face Daniel directly, feeling a harsh pang of guilt looking at his frown; Daniel should always be happy, he deserved to be. Minhyun again tried to paint on his best fake smile, which must have seemed more convincing since Daniel seemed to brighten instantly, even more so when Minhyun ruffled his already messy hair, making Daniel drop his grip.

“He won’t mind. Besides, I want to be with you.” Minhyun felt like his heart might stop beating at any moment from how Daniel smiled at him so endearingly and so purely whilst saying words Minhyun could have only fantasised about. He hated to but he knew he had to leave or he’d do something stupid.

“I’m going to go to bed.” Minhyun stuttered quickly before turning and speed-walking into his bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him and taking some deep breaths.

 

                Unsurprisingly, Minhyun’s failure to explain his actions only made Daniel cling to him more in attempt to rectify things that he had never done and Minhyun found that he was becoming colder and colder towards him as a result. Minhyun was torturing himself and he knew it. He was pushing Daniel away because it had started to hurt to be around him. In response Daniel was clinging harder to Seongwoo, unable to understand why Minhyun was treating him that way which of course hurt Minhyun even more to see. Minhyun knew that he was never great at handling his emotions but purposefully hurting the person he liked, loved even, was a new low even for him.

“What’s up with you and Daniel?” Jisung asked, cornering Minhyun one morning in the kitchen, knowing that the kids wouldn’t be up for several more hours since they had the day off.

“Nothing.” Minhyun responded dismissively, turning his attention to arranging cups of ramen in the cupboard that really didn’t need organising.

“Bullshit. Talk to me.” Jisung replied sternly, with a sense of authority that made it impossible for Minhyun to not turn and face him. It was times like this that made Minhyun realise that Jisung’s displays of impartiality, caring for each and every member equally and fairly could not disguise that Daniel was special to him, and if any of them were fighting with Daniel it was almost unreasonable to expect Jisung to favour them.

“Are he and… Seongwoo together yet?” Minhyun replied sheepishly, avoiding Jisung’s eyes like a coward.

“Yet? Are they going to be?” Jisung asked, looking at Minhyun as if he’d grown another head, clearly confused.

“Isn’t it… Obvious?” Minhyun could feel his face growing hotter and hotter, his cheeks and ears burning.

“Not to anyone but you. Talk to Daniel. Please.” Jisung’s tone had softened considerably by this point and he looked at Minhyun with almost pity, which Minhyun thought to be an acknowledgement of his hopelessness, even though Jisung had make it clear that he didn’t think anything was actually going on with Daniel and Seongwoo.

“Why Daniel?” Minhyun asked after a moment of hesitation, fearing what Jisung’s expression may be.

“Because I know you. I’m not blind, I see how you look at him when you’re not too busy glaring.” Jisung reached across and took Minhyun’s hand in his, which had been idly fiddling with the countertop, giving it some reassuring rubs.

“And Daniel?” Minhyun enquired softly, finally looking up to see what the expression on Jisung’s face would reveal.

“That’s not for me to tell you.” Jisung said quietly, pulling Minhyun into a hug. Minhyun just hung there limply, feeling a bit overloaded with information. Now at the very least Jisung and Sungwoon knew and that felt dangerous. Of course, it should mean that Minhyun had more of an incentive to actually tell Daniel but the shoot of anxiety that went through his body just made him want to hide away even more.

 

However, after several days and the apparent increasing disappointment from Jisung, Minhyun felt like he was finally ready to say something. On the day he was planning to finally admit his feelings, he made his way up to the other apartment, procrastinated by cleaning their kitchen and bothering Jinyoung before heading towards Daniel and Seongwoo’s bedroom. He hesitated, as usual, and by chance was able to hear the murmuring of voices inside and then pressed his ear up against the door, hoping no one would walk past and notice.

“I’m going to confess to him.” Minhyun could make out Seongwoo’s voice, it was definitely his, he couldn’t mistake it.

Minhyun felt his heart drop. Of course, Seongwoo was going to confess, and was seemingly confident about doing so based off the tone of his voice. Of course, he was quicker to be ready to confess than Minhyun was, he was closer to Daniel first, perhaps he remained closer than he would ever be. Minhyun knew that in a short time Seongwoo’s words were going to pierce him like a knife, clear evidence of how stupid he’d been to even think he had a chance with Daniel. But in that moment, all he felt was intense bitterness.

“Finally. We can all see how you’re meant to be together.” Jaehwan’s voice, again unmistakeable. Typical, Minhyun thought. He’d always been bitter in a petty way at how fans’ attention had progressively shifted from Minhwan to OngnielHwan, a trait Minki liked to refer to as his unreasonable attention seeking gene.

“Do you think?” Seongwoo asked, and even though he was questioning he still managed to sound confident, smug even.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you were soulmates, Seongwoo.”

“I don’t care about all that. I just want to be with him.” Minhyun wished he could say the same thing with such confidence.

“Good luck, Seongwoo.” Minhyun sighed heavily, glad that the painful conversation was ending, too distracted to recognise that the shuffling sounds within the room would mean that someone was making their way to the door. Minhyun had never been that great at one the spot problem solving and so when he heard the distinctive sound of the door being opened, he did the only think he could think of; kneeling down to ‘tie his shoe laces’ only realising once he’d adopted that stance that he was in fact wearing slip-on slippers.

“Oh, what are you doing?” Jaehwan asked, looking down at the older man in vague confusion. The benefit of living with a large group of overworked young men meant that no matter what you walked in on, you’ve probably walked in on something worse or weirder, so its much easier to get away with things you wouldn’t around regular people.

“Nothing…” Minhyun wiped some dust off his pants and stood up abruptly, making his way out of the apartment, ignoring Jinyoung’s call for him and made his way back to his room where he’d lie down face-first on his bed until Sungwoon forcibly rolls him over and tells him to wash up. Minhyun is too tired to notice that Sungwoon is visibly happier than he’s seen him in a while.

 

Minhyun would not catch on to what had been widely speculated amongst the group for weeks leading up to it for several more weeks until he obliviously walked into his and Sungwoon’s room only to find Sungwoon and Seongwoo frantically making out way too close to where Minhyun would have to sleep.

“Christ Sungwoon! Warn a guy!” Minhyun couldn’t help exclaim, quickly trying to cover his eyes. Sure they were all closer and had seen things very few friends should see of each other, but that didn’t make it any more of a pleasant sight, especially for Minhyun, who admittedly was a little bit of an unexperienced prude.

“Ah, sorry Minhyun.” Sungwoon muttered sheepishly, looking flushed to the point that Minhyun wasn’t sure if he was just hot or if he was embarrassed too.

“You two… Since when…?” Minhyun stuttered, looking between the two men, Seongwoo trying to flatten his messed-up hair and Sungwoon rearranging his crumpled shirt as if Minhyun was one of their parents who had just caught them.

“Officially, a few days. Unofficially, much longer.” Seongwoo supplied.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Minhyun asked bitterly, aware that if he had known that Seongwoo was never interested in Daniel then maybe he wouldn’t have spent the last few days in a shroud of emotions similar to grief at the loss of his chance at love, not that Minhyun even believed that Daniel would ever accept him.

“Come on, everyone knew already.” Seongwoo laughed dismissively, before turning to Sungwoon and shooting him a disgustingly loved-up smile. Once the pair had locked eyes, it was like Minhyun had disappeared and no longer mattered and the room acquired a certain tension that made Minhyun feel rather uncomfortable.

“I’ll… err… leave you to it.” Minhyun coughed, making a swift exit that he wasn’t even sure Seongwoo and Sungwoon noticed.

“Now, where were we?” Minhyun shuddered and fought the urge to gag at the sound of Sungwoon’s voice, whose tone had completely changed. The dorm walls were really not thick enough and Minhyun made a mental reminder to quickly text Guan Lin to put on his headphones; Minhyun did not intend to be part of the corruption of any minors.

 

Later that evening, as Minhyun lay on the couch (as even the greatest reassurances that the new couple never had and never would do anything of that sort on his bed couldn’t quite persuade Minhyun to go back into the room, especially because he knew they were spooning right then and there), he couldn’t help but wonder how the situation was sitting with Daniel. Perhaps he’d only been partly wrong and that the affection between Seongwoo and Daniel had simply been one sided. He wondered if Daniel knew and was coping. The thought of Daniel being upset, and this time not because of his selfish actions, made Minhyun feel rather uncomfortable. It really didn’t take much thinking at all before Minhyun was in the elevator heading up two floors, sincerely hoping that no members of the public would see him bare-faced and looking completely worn out. He walked quickly but quietly, knowing that sleep was a precious commodity and that disturbing anyone’s was truly unfair of him but with Daniel, he couldn’t even be sure if he was sleeping at all.

He didn’t bother knocking on Daniel’s door since the light was off in the hall and he could see no slivers of light escaping from the room anyway. He hadn’t intended to wake up Daniel at this point, not wanting to disturb him, at least that’s what he told himself when the accusation of cowardice slipped into his thoughts. Rather, he intended to take Seongwoo’s bed, hoping he and Sungwoon hadn’t done anything there yet. However, as he tried to manoeuvre the stressfully untidy room, it was inevitable that Minhyun was going to kick and trip over some things.

“Seongwoo?” Daniel murmured, squinting to see but wanting his eyes to be as closed as possible.

“Not quite.” Minhyun said simply, finding that he had little brain capacity for thinking anything besides ‘Daniel is so cute’.

“Hyung, what is it?” Daniel whined, waking himself up, making Minhyun feel both guilty and privileged that Daniel would sacrifice the sleep that never came easily for the member that perhaps needed it the most. Daniel’s pouty, sleepy expression turned more serious as Minhyun switched on a small lamp and perched himself on the edge of Daniel’s bed.

“Are you… Are you not… With Seongwoo? Together, I mean.” Minhyun said after a sigh, impressed that even with all his stuttering he didn’t sound completely unconfident.

“Ew. No.” Daniel scoffed with a smile, only growing confused as to why Minhyun looked so serious.

“Oh… I just thought…” Minhyun began, uncertain as to what to reply. However, he was thankfully granted a pass on that, noticing Daniel had begun to settle back down to bed, his vaguely puffy cheeks squishing into his pillow in the most adorable manner possible. Minhyun wasn’t sure he’d be able to respond if he had to, instead just smiling softly.

“Hyung….” Daniel whined, burying his face further into his pillow while patting the sheets beside him and gesturing like a baby making grabby-hands.

Minhyun stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, quite unable to comprehend the sheer cuteness before him before he made a rash decision that he wasn’t prone to. Before him was an opportunity to be close to Daniel and if Minhyun was to confess like he intended to, and if it was to go badly, this was quite possibly one of his last opportunities to do so without awkwardness. Ignoring his better judgement, Minhyun climbed into Daniel’s bed and despite trying to have some sort of distance, Daniel quickly bulldozed that, curling into Minhyun’s frame, hanging an arm over his waist and sighing contently before falling asleep completely, with Minhyun soon following suit.

 

When Minhyun awoke from perhaps the best sleep he had had in quite a long time, he found himself humming contentedly about how warm and well-rested he was. However, a light puff of air against his ear alerted him to the reality of the situation, that being Daniel spooning him, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head resting in the nook of Minhyun’s neck. Minhyun knew that his pulse had begun to increase, hating that his instant reaction to Daniel was always one of panic and fear.

Immediately regaining his cowardice of recent days, Minhyun decided quickly that confessing had always been a stupid idea and that he needed to escape quickly, ideally before Daniel woke up, in case the younger would feel embarrassed or regretful. He attempted to slip out of the bed quietly but the grip around him only tightened, clearly Daniel was more awake than he had anticipated.

“Don’t go. You always leave.”

Minhyun felt his throat constrict and opted to just lay there silently, not wanting to make the first move and not sure what he would do anyway. Minhyun could feel the tenseness of Daniel’s body and hated how he’d driven a stake between them and had always done so, hating that he always ruined things between them for the sake of not inciting his feeling and potentially getting knocked down, hating that he had persistently cared more about himself than he had Daniel. Minhyun wasn’t sure how long they both laid there, silently and thoughtfully before Daniel finally broke his grasp, ruffling his hair as he sat up, leaning against his bed’s headboard as he stared down at Minhyun, frowning, as Minhyun sat up next to him, a small but evident gap between them.

“This is driving me insane so let’s talk about the elephant in the room. I like you and it seems I made it too obvious, so you know about it. But I’m fine, Minhyun, I’ll live with it, I just can’t live with you being so awkward around me.”

“Y-You? Like me?” Minhyun choked out. He felt like he couldn’t hear anything except the sound of his own heart beating and he couldn’t understand anything. He knew what Daniel had said but none of it computed as the truth, it couldn’t possibly be. Yet Daniel was watching him earnestly, wringing out his hands in nervousness, with only confusion taking over his expression once Minhyun had responded.

“You didn’t know? Why else would you be acting weird?” If it was possible, Daniel flushed even more, his face conveying dread at admitting more than he should have and feeling like he’d opened a can of worms.

“I like you.” Minhyun said quickly, in a single breathe, like taking off a plaster. But he didn’t feel as scared as he thought he might be, perhaps because Daniel had completely removed his fears or perhaps simply because he didn’t have time to work himself up.

“Really?” Daniel asked, and it was like all the energy he had lost had returned to his body, though he was sure to maintain some reservations as he truly hadn’t expected that outcome with how Minhyun had been treating him.

Minhyun nodded in response, smiling coyly at Daniel and despite the regret he had for wasting so much of the precious time they’d have to together in close quarters, he couldn’t be happier about how everything had turned out. It was evident that the pair would have a lot to discuss and explain but for the time being, that could wait as Daniel wiggled his way closer and clung to Minhyun like he expected him to disappear. No, this was all they needed for now.

Later, after several minutes of persuasion, Minhyun was able to convince Daniel to release him from his grasp so that he could shower before they went to bed, although he felt like the worst person in the world when Daniel directed his pout at him. Arriving in the bathroom, Minhyun stripped off his shirt in front of the mirror, a habit he had developed when he was working out to get abs to continuously check his progress. Minhyun watched as his jaw dropped and his hands quickly jumped up to the line between his ribs where a boldly outlined ‘1’ lay. Minhyun immediately jumped to an all too welcome conclusion but tried to be rational to avoid any misunderstandings or disappointment. Rationally, Minhyun wouldn’t put it past Woojin, Seongwoo or any of the younger kids to somehow manage to draw the number on him; they’d achieved weirder in their time together. Consequently, Minhyun rubbed at the one with a flannel and warm water until his ribs were red and sore. The 1 remained perfectly unaffected. Minhyun shoved his sleepwear on and washed his face at a speed even he didn’t think he was capable of (and he’d spent years trying to perfect the skill after tiring schedules). Practically running back to Daniel’s room, he made an announcement as soon as he entered the room.

“Take your shirt off.” He said bluntly, which made Daniel burst into laughter.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Daniel asked with a smirk, taking Minhyun’s seriousness for being slightly mortified and inept at romantic notions, since he’d certainly proved his lack of inexperience.

“Shut up.” Minhyun muttered, embarrassed, as Daniel threw his shirt off and to the side.

And there, clear as day was a 1 that matched his own, in the same spot. Minhyun approached the bed and crawling over to Daniel, sat upon his thighs, his thumb immediately going up to run over the mark. Minhyun was so focused that he missed Daniel’s initial embarrassment before he directed his eyes down to Minhyun’s object of interest. Silently, Minhyun met Daniel’s eyes and pulled off his own shirt.

Soulmates.

“It’s going to be hell to hide these.” Minhyun chuckled, observing Daniel’s mark. It was undeniably the same, but seemed to sit differently, Daniel had maintained his body better than Minhyun, so the mark seemed to sit lower in the dip in his ribs and seemed smaller compared to Daniel’s broad torso.

“Worth it.” Daniel whispered, his hand reaching up to brush some hair out of Minhyun’s eyes before using it to direct Minhyun’s face lower as Daniel angled his body forward to meet their lips.

 

And like that, their relationship transformed completely. Minhyun had no incentive to be distant or cold and their friendship and romantic relationship blossomed as a result. It was just about worth the continuous ‘I told you so’s from Sungwoon. The pair maintained that the marks meant nothing really, that they couldn’t quantify or guarantee anything. How they felt for each other could say everything.

However, Minhyun certainly had been right about how difficult it would be to hide the marks. Both aware of the frequency in which Daniel lifted his shirt in performances, Daniel originally suggested that Minhyun simply hide his and he could say it was a tattoo about Wanna One. However, that was immediately veto’d by the company, believing that tattoos were too risky for his public image. Instead, it would be explained as part of the concept fake tattoos that the other members had until the day, months after the disbandment of Wanna One, where Daniel would admit the mark was real, though not a tattoo which resulted in much speculation at the time, but died down eventually. Minhyun covered his mark continuously, which was rather easy considering he avoided being on camera shirtless, until many years later, when the pair had retired from spot-light public life, where they would reveal the true nature of their relationship, at their engagement photo-shoot to be specific.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to do my part for Nielnyeon kind. I don't understand their lack of popularity as a pairing, they're really too cute together. 
> 
> Please kudos and comment, and be strong wannables!


End file.
